free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Coming Soooon!!
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #dfc6e6 |CD name = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs |previous = Prism SHOWTIME☆ |next = Beautiful Impressions |current track = Coming Soooon!! }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Rei Ryugazaki (CV. Daisuke Hirakawa) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Takeshi Isozaki |arrangement = Takeshi Isozaki |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = September 03, 2014 |album = Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.5 Rei Ryugazaki |tracks = |price = |length = 4:45 |episodes = }} Coming Soooon!! is the first track of the CD Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.5 Rei Ryugazaki. It is performed by Rei Ryugazaki's seiyū, Daisuke Hirakawa. The song was released on September 03, 2014. Lyrics Kanji = この夏にはこの夏らしい 成長進化著しい　僕ってヤツを見せる Coming now! Coming now! Coming×2 now!! きっと皆さん驚きますよ　そんなまさか、いつの間に!って 見直す準備いいですか? 同じチームの一員として　ふさわしくあれ お待たせしましたね　努力の成果 お披露目タイムといきましょう どこに出したってパーフェクト　イメージ通り 全方位的に美しい僕でビューティビューティフライ 華麗にキメます 水も陸もボーダーレスに 輝ける真の姿で　ニュータイプ竜ヶ崎が Coming up! Coming up! Coming×2 up!! いつかできる後輩にだって　時に頼れる先輩として 胸張っていられるように 足掻くなんて醜いですか?　だけどどうしても これだけは絶対　諦めたくない そんな僕なんか認めない わきあがる美意識　原動力に ヘタクソでもいい全身全霊バッタバッタプライド モノにしてみせる 同じチームの一員として　最高であれ お待たせしましたね　努力の成果 お披露目タイムといきましょう どこに出したってパーフェクト　イメージ通り 全方位的に美しい僕でビューティビューティフライ 華麗にキメます みとれてください |-| Rōmaji = “Zutto kangaetetandesu. Hisshi ni agaku boku no sugata wa utsukushiku nai. Demo, soredemo boku wa akirametaku nakatta kara” Kono natsu ni wa kono natsu rashii Seichou shinka ichijirushii boku tte yatsu wo miseru Coming now! Coming now!Coming coming now!! Kitto minasan odorokimasu yo sonna masaka, itsu no ma ni ! tte Minaosu junbi ii desuka? Onaji CHIIMU no ichiin toshite fusawashiku are Omatase shimashita ne doryoku no seika Ohirome TAIMU to ikimashou Doko ni dashitatte PERFECT IMEEJI doori Zenhouiteki ni utsukushii boku de BEAUTY BEAUTY FLY Karei ni kimemasu Mizu mo riku mo BOODAARESU ni Kagayakeru shin no sugata de NYUU TAIPU Ryuugazaki ga Coming up! Coming up! Coming coming up!! Itsuka dekiru kouhai ni datte tokini tayoreru senpai toshite Mune hatte irareru you ni Agaku nante minikui desuka? dakedo doushitemo Kore dake wa zettai akirametakunai Sonna boku nanka mitomenai Wakiagaru biishiki gendouryoku ni Hetakuso demo ii zenshinzenrei BATTA BATTA PURAIDO Mono ni shite miseru “Omatase shimashita! Iyoiyo boku no shin no sugata wo hirou suru toki desu! Iza, ttou!” *haa*haa* Dou desuka!?” Onaji CHIIMU no ichiin toshite saikou de are Omatase shimashita ne doryoku no seika Ohirome TAIMU to ikimashou Doko ni dashitatte PERFECT IMEEJI doori Zenhouiteki ni utsukushii boku de BEAUTY BEAUTY FLY Karei ni kimemasu Mitorete kudasai “Ahaha! Yahari boku no oyogi wa utsukushii!!”Romaji & Translation by miraclesmay |-| English = “I was always thinking that the way I desperately struggle in the water is not beautiful. But, even so, I didn’t want to give up!” This summer, as I should I will reveal my remarkable growth and progress, I’ll show you what I can Coming now! Coming now! coming coming now!! I’m sure everyone will be surprised, saying “now way, when did he do it?” Are you ready to get a better opinion of me? As a member of the same team, I shall be competent Thank you for waiting, it is time to show you The results of my effort No matter how I look at it, it’s perfect, just as I imagined With an all-round beautiful flight I’ll settle it splendidly Both in the water and on land, borderless A new type of Ryuugazaki will shine in his new form Coming up! Coming up! Coming coming up!! I need to be a reliable senpai at times for the kouhai who will eventually join us In order to be able to to stay here proudly Is struggling unsightly? But no matter what This is the only thing I don’t want to give up I won’t accept that kind of me My sense of beauty is boiling up with a driving force I don’t care if I’m no good, I will devote my body and soul to make the Butterfly swimmer pride my own “Thank you for waiting! Finally, the time when I reveal my true form has come! Now, hm! *gasp*gasp* What do you think about it?” As a member of the same team, I shall be the best Thank you for waiting, it is time to show you The results of my effort No matter how I look at it, it’s perfect, just as I imagined With an all-round beautiful flight I’ll settle it splendidly Be fascinated “Ahaha! As I thought, my swimming is beautiful!” Translator's Notes *The lines written between ” ” and in italics are lines spoken, not sung. They aren’t in the official lyrics either. Videos References Navigation |color2 = #dfc6e6 |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Songs Category:Free!-Eternal Summer- Character Song Vol.5 Rei Ryugazaki